


Murder in the Air

by Lilith_Chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Chan/pseuds/Lilith_Chan
Summary: Murder.Something hinata shouyo is used to by now. He works at a small café with his friend, kenma. But both men have a secret, they are both apart of a mafia, well kenma is. Hinata murders people for there crimes,giving him the name of 'judgement'.But what if I tell you the leader of a mafia group called'aoba johsai' was looking for hinata, to join him and maybe more"Beware of judgment, for he will punish you for your crimes""I am judgment, the hand of karma will punish you for your sins. Time to feel the pain of others you have hurt""Judgement interested me, one day you will join us"
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

Hinata's pov

I got up to start my same old route, get up, get ready for work, go to work, hangout with Kenma, and end some criminal's life. My days are always like this and with Kenma in Nekoma he's always hacking away at his computer in his free time. I always wanted a way to end the madness that i lived when i was younger, so i started being what everyone called judgement. As I walked outside the air blew my scarf around, my bag which has my gun and judgement outfit and mask. I finally made it to the cafe where Kenma was at the counter. "Hinata are you planning something because you look like you know you're going to hurt someone?" Kenma said, not looking up from his switch. "Great minds think alike, Kenma" I said, bringing my bag into the back room. Not many have seen my face and if they did, they would not live to see another day. Once the cafe opened for the day two men walked in, one looked like he wanted to stab the person next to him and the other had a smile on his face. I walk to their table to get their order. "Welcome to the sunny day cafe, how can i help you today?" I said with a smile on my face. 'I just hope this ends soon, I have a request to do after this' I think, holding my notepad. "Just two black coffees," he said, glaring at the other man. I backed away slowly, not trying to -deal with his wrath. "Kenma help me " I say walking over to him. "What happened?" kenma said, finally looking up from his switch. "I need to stop being scared of people because it just happened with one of the customers, also two black coffees"I say, handing Kenma the paper of the order. "Hinata how the hell are you still scared of people, you kill people for a living" Kenma said, facepalming. And he is right on that, I can deal with dead bodys but I can't deal with other people. After Kenma finished making the two coffees, I brought them out to the two males. "Here you go you two-" I was cut off by glasses dropping in the back room. I placed their coffee on the table and ran to the other room to see Kenma holding his hand, glass on the floor and blood on the floor and on Kenma's hand. "What happened?!" I said, grabbing the first aid kit and started to clean the wound on Kenma's hand."I thought about something and got scared and dropped the cup."Kenma said as tears rolled down his face. I rapped Kenma's hand and gave him a hug. He has been through too much in his life and I will help my older brother even if it kills me.

I'M BACK Y'ALL. But plot twist already yes,yes I did that. I have never seen stores where Hinata is Kenma's younger brother before so i thought it would be cute. tell me if you like it or not in the comments. Until we meet again, farewell.


	2. prologue

Murder. 

Something hinata shouyo is used to by now. He works at a small café with his friend, kenma. But both men have a secret, they are both apart of a mafia, well kenma is. Hinata murders people for there crimes,giving him the name of 'judgement'.

But what if I tell you the leader of a mafia group called'aoba johsai' was looking for hinata, to join him and maybe more

"Beware of judgment, for he will punish you for your crimes"

"I am judgment, the hand of karma will punish you for your sins. Time to feel the pain of others you have hurt"

"Judgement interested me, one day you will join us"

HEY,HEY,HEY how is everyone doing today or night . i have finally started this story i never thought i would make this story but before you go any further this story will have gore and bad language. Until we meat again,farwell


End file.
